To Ace,from Grap,on earth
by EurekxMisora
Summary: 2 years later, on the day of the straw hat's return. Someone went into a small remote island in the new world. But that someone happens to be a marine. Right in front of the gravestones of the old era's greatest pirates.


**A part 2 from the first 1 shot. This time, the sender is Garp. Someone wanted me to write about Luffy visiting Ace but I'll leave that to Oda as he's the respected author (Sorry). I do not own One Piece as it belongs to well, Oda.**

* * *

Somewhere in the New World, lies the remains of 2 greatest pirates in history 2 years ago. The island was small but beautiful as there was no sign of civil life forms.

There were no trees or tall objects in sight other than the tombstones. Only greens spread around the island along with a few insects giving a lot of chance for flowers and grass to grow large and spread.

A Marine ship arrives on the island carrying someone and walks out alone. It was an old navy who has already retired, stood still at the grave stones of the 2 deceased Whitebeard pirates.

He then sat in front of the fire fist's grave while also noting the bouquet of flowers placed at the graves.

He talked to the grave beside him first. "Looks like your crew are still loyal to you despite their separate ways. But I'm not interested with you, Whitebeard. I'm only here to see my grandson, Ace."

Grap took out 3 sake cups and placed them on a crate. He filled the 3 cups and placed the bottle beside it.

"Your probably wandering how I got here. It's simple really." Although the grave was right in front of him, in his heart, it felt like he was only talking to himself. "I found some weaker members from the Whitebeard pirates and I made them tell me the location of this island."

But he continued as he wasn't finished, "Red-haired did a good job on picking this place. From the looks if it, this island can't be detected by a log as there are never any villages in sight at all. It's the perfect remote island for your burial."

"Don't worry about me or Dadan, we're still the same as ever. Except that I've retired from the Marines and now became a simple tutors for the rookie Marines."

"And if you want to know of what became of the remains of Whitebeard pirates, Gwa ha ha ha ha... I have no idea. They probably went on their separate ways like the Roger Pirates did."

The gentle breeze kissed his cheeks as he took out the today's paper from his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah. I was planning to save Luffy for last." He grinned as he pinned the newspaper on Ace's grave.

"He's still the same as ever. And he's a lot stronger too. He could be even better than you now since he learned all 3 forms of haki and you don't even know any!"

* * *

The wind soon became a gust as some of the flower petals blew away.

Grap picked up the bottle and drank the remains of the sake. The bottle was big, the size of a table lamb with only half of the sake in it, but he manage to finish everything in it and then gave a loud sigh.

"It's been 2 years huh, Ace. Since you left this world, many things have changed. Now the name of "Pirates" have been stained from all of the pirate wannabes."

"Blackbeard, has taken your throne Whitebeard. And Akainu became fleet Admiral."

"But I guess that's why Luffy is here for. To carry Roger's will along with yours. And since Rayleigh was the one who taught him haki, maybe history would repeat itself expect by using Marco for Rayleigh's place? Gwa ha ha ha ha..."

Grap paused his words for a few seconds before he cleared his throat.

"But, Luffy is only looking forward now. He's not letting your passing get the better of him. It must be hard on him, since his 2 older brothers are now gone, he's the only 1 left of the 3 of you. But don't worry, your death has not been gone to waste since he's a lot stronger now."

And so Grap stood up and turned his backs to the graves.

"Well that's all I have left to say. But, I just hoped you didn't regret the way you lived your life. And as for Whitebeard, I got nothing to say. Expect maybe say hi to Rouge and Roger for me. I wish I could stay longer but I don't feel like it. It makes me feel regrettable."

Garp headed for the shore where his ship was and left the island.

The only thing left interesting to look at the island was the grave stones along with the tributes as they will be left there for a very long time.

**Wow, a lot shorter than expected. Yup I wanted Grap to be the one who did all that as he's probably the only 1 who knew that Luffy had 2 brothers and is strong enough to make it into the new world. **

**It felt so sad as the only character in this fic is Grap and he's like talking to himself. (4eva alone) ;_;**

**But really who knows, maybe Marco would 1 day teach a rookie like how Rayleigh taught Luffy. If that's the case, then history really does repeat itself. o_o **

**Though its short, I hoped you enjoy reading.**


End file.
